


I'll Seek You Out

by rocky_flintstone



Category: Glee
Genre: F/F, Friends to Lovers, Romantic Friendship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-01-20
Updated: 2012-01-20
Packaged: 2017-10-29 20:11:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,137
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/323694
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rocky_flintstone/pseuds/rocky_flintstone
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Rachel doesn't get what the issue is here or why they have to talk about it in a bathroom stall, but... here they are.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I'll Seek You Out

**Author's Note:**

> Again, this pic just gave me ideas so I went along with it. ([picture](http://data.whicdn.com/images/20883013/Favim.com-19867_large.jpg))

\-------------  
It's certainly a strange situation considering the kind of past they've had and the reluctant quasi-friendship they've begun having.

"What are you so afraid of?" Rachel says, her hands splayed on Santana's thighs over her dress (if you could even call it that). It hardly even reaches the middle of her thigh, right now with her sitting on this toilet seat, it's riding high on her leg, bunched near her hips.

Santana still hasn't said anything. She's just watching Rachel who's kneeling in front of her in the bathroom stall of catering hall, by the way. It's really not comfortable.

They've just won Regionals for the first time, kind of just poetic justice that it'd happen her last year at McKinley.

As a thank you and congratulations, Mr. Schue organized a gala event for the club to dress up and revel in their first win. It's been three years coming.

Finn asked her to come with him even though they haven't been together for a few months. He didn't take her disappointing answer to his wedding proposal well. They broke up soon after, but after a few weeks, he came around and realized how much of a mistake it could've been if they went ahead and did it.

As much as she loved (loves?) Finn, her first true love is and always will be that shining Tony and the bright lights of New York City. She tried to convince him to come with her to the big city, but he wouldn't budge. Especially not with his plan to enlist in the Army.

That's another issue all together.

She was really not on board with that plan of his. What if they had gotten engaged and then married and she stayed in Ohio, happily married no doubt, what would happen to her if something happened to him while on duty? What if they had kids? Would she just be a widow, then? Forced to care for her children without their father. How could she subject her children to the same emptiness she _and_ Finn experienced growing up? Just thinking about watching her gorgeously talented daughter wondering where her father was and when he'd come home and what he looked like was enough to tear through Rachel's soul.

She couldn't willingly say yes when her heart was screaming no.

And it didn't stop her from loving him. There will probably always be a part of her that will always be in love with Finn Hudson in some way, but…

Her dreams were always first.

"I…" Santana squares her shoulders, "I'm not afraid of anything. I just don't get you."

"What can't you figure out?"

"You!" Somehow Santana's fingers gripped onto Rachel's shoulders. "You're always talking about special this and special that. Well, fuck, I'm special too! And I'm right here. I've been telling you you're special since I freaking met you."

She doesn't mean to grin, but it happens. "That's not the same kind of special I was talking about."

"Special is special!" Rachel doesn't know when Santana's hand sunk into her hair, but her nails dragging along her scalp is sending shivers down her spine. "And then you come with that albino giraffe-"

"You could just say his name."

She doesn't stop, clearly ignoring the request. "-but you're eyefucking me all night long and it's driving me crazy."

"Excuse me? I most certainly was not…doing that." Where does Santana even get this language from? Rachel's met her parents and they're lovely so it's definitely not from them.

"Please, Berry. It's a wonder I'm not fucking pregnant right now from how much you've been staring." That smirk on her lips only confirms that Santana knows full well what she's doing with her fingers on her scalp. Rachel can't help let her eyes flutter just a little when she feels the girls nails rake along the nape of her neck.

"Mmm." She doesn't notice she let that out until she feels Santana's breath fan across her cheeks. When she opens her eyes, the girl is so close, just an inch closer and…

"Do I really have to spell it out for you?"

That groan coming from Santana when Rachel fists the hem of her dress (it's just so short which is funny coming from her) does things to her. Like make her ache to simply touch her.

But she's not going to relent so quickly. "Spell what out?" She didn't mean for it to sound so coy, but there it is. And it sounds even better after Santana's other hand slides to palm her cheek.

This is one of, if not _the_ , most erotic moments she's ever experienced so forgive her if patience isn't her top priority right now. Rachel doesn't even wait to get an answer. She seals the gap between them, kissing Santana fervently.

Something she learns is that when Santana Lopez kisses, she does it with no regard to time or place. She kisses with her whole body if that's possible. She tries to breathe you in almost. Her fist tightens in Rachel's hair as her free hand caresses Rachel's face.

Fire and ice all in one. That's the only way to describe this girl.

Rachel leans up, still kneeling, one hand sliding up Santana's side while the other still grips onto the deep burgundy dress she's wearing. Her thumb dares to drag back and forth on the top of her thigh as Santana sucks Rachel's tongue into her own mouth. As lewd as it might sound, it feels amazing.

Her thumb starts inching closer between Santana's legs, her other hand now wrapped around the back of the girl's shoulder, pushing her closer.

The hand Santana has knotted in Rachel's hair, she brings down to grab Rachel's and drags it the rest of the way, pressing her fingers against herself.

Santana lets go of Rachel's bottom lip with a slight pop and gasps loudly, resting their foreheads against one another. Right when Rachel's about to lean back in, the bathroom door swings open, the chatter of what sounds like the whole catering hall filling the room.

They're both breathing heavily as they stare at each other. And looking at Santana's swollen lips right now is doing nothing for Rachel's resolve.

"C'mon," Santana presses a kiss to her lips, "my parents rented me a limo."

"I'm sure they didn't intend for you to use it as a hotel room." Rachel's past the point of caring but this game they play is fun. And she thinks she's allowed to have a little fun once in a while.

"Fuck their intent." That smirk isn't helping her resolve either. Neither is Santana's constant use of…that word. "I fully _intend_ to make sure this night is special."

They're both giggling when they straighten out their dresses and leave the bathroom.  
\-------------


End file.
